Change
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Sanji's routine aboard the Baratie was the same thing each day. He required change. Just not in the way he expected. One-shot.


**Hey guys :3 Something I worked on while I work on other chapters for stories.**

**To those of you awesome readers who are waiting on the next chapter of ****The Problem with Secrets****, it's half way done. Sorry for the wait, as I'm trying to sort out what I want in the next few chapters.**

**Setting:** Manga, The days when Sanji met the StrawHats.  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** One Piece and all its goodness does not or ever will belong to me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wake-up.

Work.

Flirt.

Fight.

Sleep.

Repeat.

It was the same routine over and over, day in and day out. Sous-chef Sanji couldn't say he hated this day-by-day routine, but he also wished that there would be some change in his life. Days only slightly changed if he doubled as a waiter one day or if there were a little more than average brutes that he got to beat up. These changes were okay, but he would wish a bigger one would occur.

He didn't expect such a drastic change.

When a cannonball crashed into the Baratie on a day Sanji doubled as a waiter, he didn't mind it. Stray cannonballs from nearby ships would occasionally stray their way over to the Baratie. No big deal.

That annoying marine Fullbody was no big deal. The girl was a beauty though. A shame she was with such an annoying man who wasted food. He got what was coming to him. This kind of stuff was no big deal either, however.

Yet, when a kid suddenly dropped through the ceiling along with Zeff, Sanji briefly wondered what that was about, but had to remember that he was being restrained by the other chefs so he wouldn't kill that damn marine. Not too big of a deal, right?

Then came that marine shouting a prisoner escaped and _blah blah blah- _Sanji wasn't really listening after he got the earful from Zeff. Nothing new.

After the prisoner demanded food and was kicked out, Sanji could only do what he normally did. Give the guy food behind the other chefs' backs. Definitely not unordinary, he did this on a regular basis. He wouldn't let anyone starve after all.

When the straw hat kid asked him to join, he refused. He had a debt to pay to Zeff. Yet, despite that immediate answer he gave, he couldn't help but think if it was a start of a change. The thought was only brief, but it lingered somewhere in his mind as the kid's persistence continued and he refused again.

The strawhat kid's (who he now knew as Luffy) crew was loud and distracting, but Sanji had heard louder pirates in the restaurant. When he laid his eyes on the girl of the table when the green-haired man shoved water down Luffy's throat, his flirting went to extra lengths; even claiming to join them if he was with her. Of course, he never meant it, even when Zeff told him he wasn't needed there anymore and to go be a pirate. Sanji has heard that plenty of times, and never listened to that. The offer to join Luffy's crew earlier rang through his mind for a brief moment.

Two days later, Don Krieg's ship came to the Baratie. Despite everyone's warnings, like always, Sanji gave the food to the man. He half expected to be attacked afterwards, so he wasn't surprised when he was. He was less surprised when the chefs pointed guns at him when he went to go prepare the food for the hundred people on Don Krieg's ship. It was his choice after all, so he didn't expect any changes in their behavior-even when they tied him up.

After Don Krieg left, Sanji listened in on the StrawHats' conversation. The long-nosed guy seemed too cowardly to be a pirate, but the green-haired swordsman was different. He seemed ready to fight the "Hawk Eyes" person they were talking about. Luffy was excited to go to the Grand Line. Sanji believed they were stupid to do so, and reconsidered the offer Luffy gave. Those weird crazy pirates were not a change in his life that he needed.

When Mihawk "Hawk Eyes" appeared, Sanji only watched as the marimo swordsman (or rather Roronoa Zoro-the Pirate Hunter) challenged the man. It was foolish to watch. Zoro had no chance, and lost. He was crazier to stand there and let himself be cut open across the chest, and then cry as he swore not to lose again to Luffy-before finally leaving with Long Nose. Yes, these crazy pirates definitely were not something that needed to change his life.

The battle with Don Krieg's men was a bit hazy to him. Though he did remember a few things like Luffy's rubber abilities, the fight with Pearl, Zeff taken hostage, and Luffy breaking apart the Baratie. He also recalled the poison Krieg shot, Luffy's speech to him about not throwing away his life, and the kid's determination again the odds of Don Krieg. He lastly recalled that he jumped into the water to save Luffy. He really did not want such a crazy kid to change his life, but he decided to tell the kid his dream anyway.

After the chefs belittled his soup (even though he could hear them talking about the act after he left the room), Sanji couldn't help but almost reconsider joining Luffy's crew. When one of the men with Luffy (Yosaku, he believed), Luffy decided that it was time to head out. Sanji, deciding it was now or never, joined Luffy's crew. Even with the emotional parting with the Baratie, Sanji decided to be the chef for the StrawHats from then on.

"Black Leg" Sanji had not wanted such a big change in his life, though he couldn't say he hated it. On a crew with a bunch of crazies, things never stayed normal, and Sanji wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
